hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SmudgyHollz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SmudgyHollz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandstar1051 (Talk) 17:26, August 5, 2010 Do you mind if you could change your user page background the red hurts my eyes.Thanks Deputy of StarClan 15:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW) Do you want to join StarClan or ShadwoClan? EarthClan.............wellllll. I think she should join ShadowClan or EarthClan we already have a alot of people. Deputy of StarClan 16:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Though another couldnt hurt... ;)-$@nd$+@r But to make it fair we should not accept any more users. Deputy of StarClan 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok if you want to join ShadowClan talk to http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peacesign about that. To join go to ShadowClan JoinHere you can type it into the sidebar. Deputy of StarClan 11:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Of course you can join. :) You can add yourself to the ShadowClan alleginaces page called ShadowClan. If you want. I am the ShadowClan med.cat Feathercloud. Thank you form joing. Form Peacesign Hi. If you still want to join ShadowClan, you can just add yourself or I can add you. The joining page is just called ShadowClan. Thanks. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Hi. Thanks for joining. Do you want to RP? We RP on the ShadowClan territory page. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Beta Testing I saw you were accepted for the new wikia beta testing! I was too! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! What's Beta Testing? Skin: I got it off of an other wiki... Like it? :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! The wiki I got it off of was...http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I have Moonlight. I can't see anything! 'Holly' Holly, is taken by two cats! Isn't it confusing after a while??? I'm sorry about this, but I am sure confused. I really am saying this for concern.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Let use it already! Who cares if her name is Holly too! Dustpelt 17:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I will change my name! OR NOT. I WILL GET MY WAY, AND YOU CAN'T SAY OTHERWISE. All I'm saying is that NOBODY needs to change their name! Dustpelt 18:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No, I will NOT Change it. I am on sis's account, because I am on Warrior Cats Answers right now. Good, but why are you blocked from WCA? Dustpelt 18:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Eulalia.[[User:Whiteshadow :D|'Akatears']]The Crimson Wonder Oops! Why did he block you? He didn't block me? Dustpelt 18:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No, Kitsufox blocked you. I could try to convince Kitsufox to unblock you. Dustpelt 00:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RP More! You need to start RPing more here of you will be kicked out of ShadowClan! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Since you are a member of ShadowClan you should be RPing on the ShadowClan territory page. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Notice Hello. Due to vandalism of this site. The clans have been placed at a different Role-play site. ShadowClan, and StarClan, are still there, but EarthClan isn’t, nor will they be at the new site. The site is called Warrior Cats RP. If you wish to stay a menber of ShadowClan go there. Thanks [[User:Peacesign|'Acting']]The art of the stage and drama of new wiki